


Mi Eros

by NathaliaCR



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eros Katsuki Yuuri, First Kiss, M/M, Rough Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathaliaCR/pseuds/NathaliaCR
Summary: Mi corazón latió desbocado de repente, mientras recordaba los movimientos que Viktor lograba sobre el hielo. Su cuerpo se manejaba a la perfección, parecía no perder el control en ningún momento y su figura esbelta no hacía más que hipnotizarme."¿Qué es Eros para ti?", recordé sus palabras.¿Cómo lograr algo que nunca he experimentado?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 4





	Mi Eros

_Eros._

Atracción sexual, amor, sexo, deseo, placer...

Para mí, Eros no era simplemente algo sexual. Iba más allá. Un juego de seducción, miradas llenas de pasión, pequeños roces y sonrisas que buscaban _algo más_. Todo con la finalidad de crear un deseo incontenible, donde la sensualidad se desata, el ambiente se vuelve lleno de coquetería y es tan cálido como lento.

La seducción se deja fluir, se mezcla con la sensualidad y se bate con delicadeza. Logrando así crear un _Eros_ perfecto.

_¿Cómo encontrar mi Eros?_

Faltaba menos de una semana para la presentación y seguía sin encontrarlo. Me sentía agobiado. No había segundo en que no pensara en mi Eros _. ¿Qué era el Eros para mí?,_ ¿realmente el Eros significaba un simple tazón de cerdo?

El Eros iba mucho más allá de un tazón de cerdo. Lo sabía.

Con veintitrés años, no tenía mayores atributos físicos, y tampoco experiencia amorosa en la cual basarme para patinar. No me conocía, tampoco tenía confianza en mí mismo. ¡Maldición! Tenía veintitrés años, debía tener algún atractivo, debía saber al menos como seducir y saber jugar con la sensualidad. Pero era imposible.

Bajo la cortina de mis ojos se seguía reproduciendo la coreografía que había hecho Viktor para mí. Él sabía lo que era Eros, parecía fundirse en él, adentrarse suavemente... Sus pasos eran seductores, cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía adaptarse a la canción, sus extremidades se movían de manera elegante, incluso su cabello se veía agregado en ese batido de sensualidad. Su mirada era fuerte, en el fuego de sus ojos se reflejaba el peligro; y esa extraña sonrisa no hacía más que seducirte de manera lenta y profunda. Parecía ahogarse en el placer. Ahogarse en Eros.

Mi corazón latió desbocado de repente, mientras recordaba los movimientos que Viktor lograba sobre el hielo. Su cuerpo se manejaba a la perfección, parecía no perder el control en ningún momento y su figura esbelta no hacía más que hipnotizarme.

 _"¿Qué es Eros para ti?",_ recordé sus palabras.

¿Cómo lograr algo que nunca he experimentado?

—Yuuri.

La voz de Viktor hizo que mis párpados se abrieran de par en par. Estaba frente a mí, con aspecto serio y determinado. Su mirada fija en mis ojos, no hizo más que lograr que apartara la mirada avergonzado. Nunca fui bueno manteniendo miradas, mucho menos la suya.

—¿Sigues pensando en Eros?

—Yo-

—Parecías estar seguro de tu elección —dijo, refiriéndose al tazón de cerdo—. ¿Por qué de pronto estás indeciso?

Viktor llevaba ropa ligera, su cuerpo emanaba un exquisito aroma, como si recién saliese de las aguas termales. Tomé una aspiración profunda, mientras mis ojos viajaron por su rostro, sorprendiéndome al saber que sonrió cuando nuestras miradas volvieron a toparse. Sus ojos claros brillaban, su mirada siempre era seductora y poderosa; parecía robarle el brillo a la luz para tener iluminación propia.

—No lo sé —pronuncié con dificultad, al sentirme extrañamente atraído por sus labios. Volví a bajar la mirada, inquieto.

Viktor dio dos pasos para quedar frente a mí. Sus pies descalzos chocaron con mis zapatos. No era la primera vez que estaba así de cerca, pero mis latidos aún no se acostumbraban a la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo, ni a la sensación vaporosa de su respiración contra mis labios. Una de sus manos tocó mi labio inferior, lo acarició con sutileza, pacientemente, logrando que mi boca se abriera. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera planeando, lo estaba logrando a la perfección.

—Nadie en todo el mundo conoce tu verdadero Eros —el tono de su voz se volvió grueso y seductor.

De pronto, su mirada pareció absorberme. Era incapaz de alejarme o de emitir palabra, Viktor lo sabía y se aprovechó de la situación. Mi pulso estaba como loco. Tragué duro, sintiendo la calidez de su aliento contra el mío. Nuestras frentes casi chocaron y nuestras narices apenas rozaban entre ellas.

—Puede ser una faceta muy atractiva que ni siquiera tú conozcas —susurró, despacio, rodeando las vocales con su lengua. Mis ojos se agrandaron, mas no moví siquiera un músculo—. ¿Me lo podrías mostrar pronto?

No podía pensar con claridad, mi mente se sentía abrumada por todas las sensaciones que él causaba en mí. Tenía ganas de acercarme o de correr, cualquiera de las dos era válida en ese momento, pero siempre había una que más correcta que la otra. No apartó su mirada, ni sus manos y mucho menos su rostro. Los segundos que duramos con nuestras miradas conectadas fueron intensos, completamente fuera de este mundo.

¿Es que acaso esperaba que yo relacionara?

_«Busca tu Eros, Yuuri...»_

_Eros_ , fue en lo único que pensé mientras me acercaba. Él apartó su dedo de mi labio, lo llevó hasta mi mejilla acarició suavemente cuando nuestros labios por fin estuvieron unidos. Intenté llevar el control, pero fallé ante mi falta de experiencia. Dominó mi boca como si fuera suya, su lengua recorrió mis labios, abriéndolos y lo dejé entrar a mi cavidad bucal.. Jugó suavemente, nuestros labios creaban un exquisito roce. Nunca me había sentido tan fuera de control. Necesitaba más de él, pero Viktor sabía jugar. Lenta y tortuosamente, movió su lengua contra la mía, la acarició mientas yo intentaba seguirle el ritmo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando di unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que mi espalda chocó contra una pared. Nuestras piernas se entrelazaron y sus manos buscaron mi cintura, mientras las mías se aferraban a su espalda.

Nos separamos. Su mirada era intensa, cegadora. Yo jadeaba en busca del aire que él me quito con sus labios, mis mejillas estaban calientes y mi anatomía temblorosa; pero él parecía no haber perdido la compostura.

Se acercó nuevamente, alcé mi rostro buscando sus labios, pero no funcionó, pues él quería intentar otra cosa. Nuestras narices chocaron, nuestras respiraciones estaban entrelazadas. Me sentía volar. No era un sueño, lo sabía, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar cómo diablos llegamos a esto. Sus labios rozaron apenas los míos, haciéndome desesperar, creado un cosquilleo el cual me hizo gemir con suavidad. Me avergoncé, sin embargo, a él pareció encantarle. Forzó el agarre de mi cintura, mientas sus parpados se iban bajando al igual que los míos. Pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior, para luego tomarlo entre sus labios y succionar. Mi cuerpo se sintió caliente, poco a poco se estaba entregando a él...

Se alejó de mi cuerpo, y yo gemí en desacuerdo al verlo determinado por marcharse.

_—Piensa en tu Eros, Yuuri..._

**Author's Note:**

> Otra historia que escribí en el 2016, justo cuando salió el tercer capítulo de YoI. Fue lo primero que hice para YOI y una de las pocas historias que pude rescatar de Wattpad. Ahora la edité un poco puesto que tenía muchos errores y creo que quedó bastante mejor. 
> 
> Bueno, eso es todo. Gracias por leer <3


End file.
